


Les Enredades: “Bold as brass”

by DeathOfTheSwan



Series: Les Enredades (English) [4]
Category: My Candy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: Kim and Thora's first formal interactions.





	Les Enredades: “Bold as brass”

**Author's Note:**

> Versión en español: [Les Enredades: “Atrevida como latón”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187902)  
> Right click on the images and “open in new tab” for better resolution.  
> These and more of my works can be found at my tumblr [infernokidart](http://infernokidart.tumblr.com).


End file.
